shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Style
Wild Style is the French dub of Shopkins: Wild. Philippe Catoire has narrated the movie. In France, The movie was aired on Gulli. During production of the movie, some of the scenes were redone with the current voice cast. Translations and Voices Songs Définir L'amitié en Mouvement (Set Friendship in Motion) Lyrics :Pommette! Vermisette! Chocolette! et Glossy! :Peppa-menthe! et Donatina! et Jessicake Numéro Un! :Allons, allons, allons :Sur une aventure sauvage, :Allons, allons explorer, :Avec Jessicake et ses amis! :Allons, allons, allons :Et rencontrez de nouveaux visages amicaux, :La ville est à quelques minutes en train! :Grande ville, grandes, grandes aventures! :Shopkins: Sauvage, Style Sauvage! Pourquoi ne Pas Devenir Sauvage! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :C’est un endroit où l’on voit le positif, :Et chaque au revoir est à plus tard, gator :Une nouvelle aventure, tout est possible, :Nous montons les bonnes vibrations, comme un ascenseur :(Oh oui oh) Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends fourrure? :(Oh oui oh) Tu es dans un autre monde :(Oh oui oh) Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends fourrure? :(Oh oui oh) :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre style :Si ça vous fait sourire, c'est votre mode de vie :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre tribu :Il y a une place pour vous ici, d'accord :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? (Devenir fou) :(Euh euh oh oh oh) :Peu importe qui vous êtes, vous devez vous amuser :Et nous nous amusons ici mieux que quiconque :On rigole bien et on ne veut pas dire pas de mal :Nous allons vous réveiller avec l'alarme sauvage :(Oh oui oh) Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends fourrure? :(Oh oui oh) Tu es dans un autre monde :(Oh oui oh) Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends fourrure? :(Oh oui oh) :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre style :Si cela vous fait sourire, c'est votre mode de vie (Oh oh oh) :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre tribu :Il y a une place pour vous ici, d'accord :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? Lyrics (Reprise) :Uh! Ha! :Ha! Ha! Ha! :(Oh oui oh) Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends fourrure? :(Oh oui oh) Tu es dans un autre monde :(Oh oui oh) Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends fourrure? :(Oh oui oh) :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre style :Si ça vous fait sourire, c'est votre mode de vie :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre tribu :Il y a une place pour vous ici, d'accord :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Citrons Foxy! :Maintenant que vous avez été ici, vous savez :Tu as ce rythme, laisse tomber ton flux :Devenez sauvage et montrez le chemin :Nous ne sommes pas que des amis, famil-ay :Va prendre ce style sauvage avec toi :Gentillesse dans tout ce que vous faites :Chaque jour, soyez qui vous êtes (fête!) :Soyez féroce, atteignez les étoiles! :(Oh-ay-oh) Alors qu'est-ce qui attend la fourrure? :(Oh-ay-oh) Vous êtes dans un autre monde :(Oh-ay-oh) Alors qu'est-ce qui attend la fourrure? (Oh oui!) :(Oh-ay-oh) :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre style :Si cela vous fait sourire, c'est votre mode de vie (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Trouvez votre tribu :Il y a une place pour vous ici, d'accord :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? :Pourquoi ne pas se déchaîner? Pourquoi ne pas devenir fou? Me Cacher à L'intérieur (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :Le monde fait peur, c'est vrai :La plupart du temps je ne sais pas quoi faire :Ne peut même pas se lever, peur de parler :Si timide et rempli de doute :Mais je sais que je suis méfiant, je le fais :Je souhaite vraiment que ce n'était pas vrai :Je voudrais être plus, je souhaite qu'ils puissent voir :La brave fille qui se cache en moi :Je veux être courageux comme je peux rêver :Je veux creuser en moi :Je veux me sentir libre de voir enfin la lumière :Briller :Et cela pourrait prendre plus de temps :Mais je ne peux pas attendre, je dois trouver le moi :Le moi caché à l'intérieur :Je peux être égoïste je sais :Voulu faire partie du spectacle :Entendre les applaudissements, sentir les projecteurs :Mais rien de tout cela ne semble juste :Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine? :Cela peut-il être tout ce qu'il y a pour moi? :Une vie de gloire, seule sans amis :Est-ce vraiment ainsi que se termine mon histoire? :Je veux être plus que je ne l'ai été :Je veux réparer tout ce que j'ai vu :Je veux tout changer et faire ce qui est juste :Briller :Qui se soucie si je suis une grande star? :Ca ne se sent pas si bien jusqu'ici :Il est enfin temps d'essayer :Pour trouver le moi caché à l'intérieur :Je dois être courageux et rester grand :Il est temps d'abattre ces murs :Le courage dont j'ai besoin :A toujours fait partie de moi :La vie peut être dure, mais ça vaut le coup de se battre :Je vais prendre position et faire ce qui est juste :Briller :Je vais être plus (courageux) que je peux rêver :Je vais être meilleur que moi :Je vais trouver comment entrer dans la lumière :Et briller :Et cela pourrait prendre plus de temps :Mais je ne peux pas attendre, je dois trouver le moi :Le moi caché à l'intérieur La Chose la Plus Importante Est D'être Amis (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends) Lyrics :Personne ne doit être le favori :Ce n'est pas une compétition à la fin :Peu importe si vous prouvez que vous êtes le meilleur :Mais qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque vous mettrez votre amitié à l'épreuve :Peu importe qui est le favori :Le plus important, c'est d'être amis! :Le plus important, c'est d'être amis! :Tout le monde peut aider! Tout le monde participe! Quand tout le monde a un rôle à jouer :Alors tout le monde peut gagner! :Tout le monde peut aider! :Rouge, vert, jaune ou bleu! :Quand vous êtes prêt à essayer :Vous saurez ce que vous pouvez faire! :Tout le monde peut aider! :Ce que je dis est vrai! :Quand vous essayez :Vous saurez ce que vous pouvez faire! :Personne ne doit être le favori :Ce n'est pas une compétition à la fin :Peu importe si tu prouves :Que tu es le meilleur :Mais qu'adviendra-t-il quand vous :Mettez votre amitié à l'épreuve :Peu importe :Qui est le favori :La chose la plus importante :est d'être amis :Personne ne doit être le favori :(Tout le monde peut aider) :Ce n'est pas une compétition à la fin :(Tout le monde participe) :Peu importe si tu prouves :Que tu es le meilleur :Tout le monde peut gagner! :Mais qu'adviendra-t-il quand vous :Mettez votre amitié à l'épreuve :Peu importe qui est le favori :La chose la plus importante :c'est être amis! :La chose la plus importante :c'est être amis! À L'envers (Inside Out) Lyrics :Sittin 'ici peur de montrer ce que j'ai à l'intérieur :Tant de choses à dire, je veux dire, au lieu de cela je m'assieds et cache :À l'intérieur de moi, l'étoile filante, on ne peut pas le nier :Il est temps de laisser cette star filante s'envoler au loin :Alors viens, prends ce qu'il y a dedans :Montrez-leur ce que vous ne pouvez pas cacher :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur :Allez, laisse ce qu'il y a dedans :Prenez, allez, et rejoignez par :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur :Regardez à l'intérieur et laissez-le sortir :Parce que le monde va mieux quand vous montrez ce que vous êtes :Ne perdez pas votre temps avec la peur et le doute :Parce que vous avez cette chose spéciale que le monde ne peut pas vivre sans, ouais! :Allez, prends ce qu'il y a dedans :Montrez-leur ce que vous ne pouvez pas cacher :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur :Allez, laisse ce qu'il y a dedans :Prenez, allez, et rejoignez par :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur :Le moment est venu de prendre ces peurs :Et laissez-les partir parce que vous savez :Le moment est venu de montrer au monde :La lumière intérieure brille :Prenez ce qui est à l'intérieur et laissez-le sortir (et laissez-le sortir) :Parce que le monde est un meilleur endroit pour montrer de quoi on parle :C'est votre temps, alors résolvez-le (résolvez-le) :Parce que vous avez cette chose spéciale que le monde ne peut pas vivre sans, ouais! :Allez, prends ce qu'il y a dedans :Montrez-leur ce que vous ne pouvez pas cacher :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur :Allez, laisse ce qu'il y a dedans :Prenez, allez, et rejoignez par :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur :Laissez-le sortir, laissez-le sortir :Hey! Montrez le monde, montrez le monde! :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur :Montrez au monde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, dansez et criez :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur :Montrez au monde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, dansez et criez :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur :Montrez au monde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, dansez et criez :Allez, laissez ce qui est à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur :Montrez au monde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, dansez et criez Le Voyage ne Finit Jamais (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics :Viens en voyage :Avec Jessicake et ses amis :Partout dans le monde et retour :De nouvelles grandes aventures à voir (Allez!) :Tant de choses à découvrir dans chaque pays :Nous irons en Chine, en Australie, en Espagne et au Pérou! (Ouais!) :Kenya, Mexique, le monde entier à travers! :Découvrez les pandas, koalas, kangourous :Avec Jessicake et ses amis, le voyage ne se termine jamais! (Allons-y!) :Parcourez le monde avec curiosité (Allons-y!) :Montez à bord, il y a tellement de choses à voir (allez!) :Pays à pays, explorons-les tous :Ils sont tous si différents, certains gros gros petit :Nous irons en Inde, en Pologne et en Allemagne aussi! (Allons-y!) :L'Egypte, l'Italie, le monde entier à travers! :Découvrez les lions, les éléphants, les zèbres aussi! :Avec Jessicake et ses amis, le voyage ne se termine jamais (Allons-y!) (Ouais!) :Avec Jessicake et ses amis (Jessicake et ses amis!) :Nous irons en Russie, en Amérique, au Japon aussi! :La France, le Brésil, le monde entier à travers! :Découvrez les tigres, les crocodiles, les singes aussi! :Avec Jessicake et ses amis, le voyage ne se termine jamais (Ouais!) :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Jessicake et ses amies :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Parcourez le monde bout à bout! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :L'aventure vient de commencer :Jessicake et ses amies :Le voyage ne finit jamais! Shopkin-Appel (Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (Refrain) :Ils sont deux, ils sont quatre, ils sont six, ils sont huit, :Shopping à leur convenance :Jaune et vert, rouge, orange et bleu, :Ils sont l'équipage vraiment utile. :Tous avec des rôles différents à jouer :Autour du magasin Small Mart ou au loin :En bas des collines et des virages :Jessicake et ses amies :Jessicake, elle est la plus effrontée, :Buncho, il est nouveau et très amusant. :Pommette tire le courrier à temps, :Chocolette gronde sur la ligne. :Vermisette connaît vraiment ses affaires, :Donatina est toujours en train de se faire valoir, :Arc-en-Ciel veut aider et partager, :Glossy, eh bien, disons, il est carré. (refrain x2) Description Les célèbres stars de cinéma, Scarletta Gâteau et Rubie Blaze, font appel à leurs amies de Shopville pour aller sauver les Shoppets, petits animaux extraordinaires, qui sont visiblement en grand danger ! Elles voyagent à travers la jungle et découvrent le monde incroyable de Pawville. Mais en arrivant sur place, le groupe d’amies se rend compte que les Shoppets n’ont absolument pas besoin d’être sauvés... étrange ! Pourquoi Scarletta a-t-elle menti ? Que se passe-t’il réellement à Pawville ? Les Shopkins, les Shoppies et les Shoppets vont tenter de résoudre ce grand mystère... Fun Facts Trivia *Shopville is renamed "Chicaville" in this movie. *For some reason, certain scenes from this movie were only narrated without any other voice-cast. *Michael Brandon is credited as the narrator in the opening, even though it was re-dubbed. Song Gallery Category:International